


Library Love

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2017 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: In a show of camaraderie, Stiles asks out the new Librarian to give Scott the courage to ask out the assistant.





	Library Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redflowerblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflowerblooming/gifts).



> For Seth who asked for: if ur still doing the fic prompts, could I have Stalion #25 -librarian/avid reader au?
> 
> (I don't remember what prompt list this was supposed to be from)

“No, I refuse to go in there.”

Stiles huffed as Scott crossed his arms, adamant in his proclamation. They were standing outside the library all because Scott did not want to go in and ask out the assistant that he had been eying up.

“Dude, you’ve been wanting to ask him out for some time now. This is your chance!” Stiles said, flailing his arms in emphasis at said assistant whom they could see through the windows. 

“Bro, I said I wasn’t ready yet!”

Stiles sighed. “Okay, would it help if I asked out that Librarian that I’ve been hitting on?”

Scott gaped at him. “You said you were, and I quote ‘ _Never going to tap that, even though that ass is what my dreams are made of. Literally, Scotty, that ass had featured heavily in my dreams lately._ ’ - that Librarian?”

“Yes, that Librarian. I will go in there and ask him out and then you ask out your Boyd. Sound good?” Stiles asked as he watched, amused, as Scott looked over longingly at Boyd.

Scott had had a crush on Boyd ever since the other guy had managed to get Jackson to leave them alone. Plus it certainly did not hurt that Scott had the opportunity to regularly oggle Boyd while they played lacrosse together.

“Come on, Scotty. I don’t think he’ll turn you down if you ask. I think he just doesn’t want it to seem like he is coercing you into it, cause, you know, he’s the captain of the Lacrosse team and everything, and that’s why he hasn’t asked you out yet,” Stiles explained, a fact which he knew to be true because he had done some fishing. Erica could be quite the chatterbox when the right bait was dangled in front of her.

“And you’ll ask out the Librarian?” Scott asked skeptically.

“Yes! Dude, I’ll even go first if that’ll make you feel better.”

Scott nodded, and shock of all shocks, stepped up to the door and opened it. Stiles smirked as he stepped by. Finally his best buddy was going to get a date. Sure it meant that Stiles would no longer be able to step foot into the library because he was going to make a fool of himself but sacrifices had to be made.

He spotted Deucalion shelving some books and, with a _wish me luck_ look at Scott, made his way over. 

Deucalion was older, _British_ , and refined and sophisticated in a way that Stiles could never hope to achieve but found extremely hot. He had only recently become the head Librarian, and Stiles had definitely found more reasons to wind up at the library since. He could not help it though, because while most other people ignored Stiles when he started rambling, Deucalion would just nod along and even input his own theories.

It was like Stiles’ wet dream come true.

And now he was going to lose that all so that Scott would have the courage to finally ask Boyd out but that was okay. Though Stiles was now 18, there was just no way someone like Deucalion would ever be interested in him so better to shatter his fantasies now than let the crush grow into anything unseemly. 

With a deep breath and a wink thrown Scott’s way, Stiles made his way over to the Librarian. Deauclion spared him a quick glance, a smile curving up the edges of his lips, before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

“Hey, uh, Deucalion, I had a question I wanted to ask you.”

“Certainly, though, please, I’ve asked you to call me Deuc.”

Stiles tried not to grin too widely at the slight admonishment. “Sure thing, Deuc,” he scratched at the back of his head before dropping his hand and catching the older man’s eyes. “Would you like to go out with me sometime? To a restaurant? Like on a date?”

Stiles cut himself off by biting his lip so he could not ask anymore questions. Deucalion was watching him closely and Stiles tried not to shrug his shoulders and curl in on himself. He did not want a pity acceptance. If Deuc was going to say no, Stiles could handle that without making the man feel bad.

“I would love to.”

Stiles blinked twice and his mouth dropped open slightly before the words fully penetrated his brain. A smile pulled at his lips and Stiles knew he was grinning like a loon. “Yeah?”

Deuc smiled at him. “Yes.”

“Should we exchange numbers? Yeah? Then we can talk once you’re done work?”

“Yes, Stiles, that sounds like a wonderful plan,” Deuc said as Stiles pulled out his phone and the Librarian rattled off his number. Stiles quickly texted the number, eagerly awaiting to hear what the older man had to say when a yell pulled his attention.

“He said yes! Stiles!” Scott ran over, whispering apologies as the other people in the library shushed him. “Stiles, Boyd said yes! We’ve got a date set for Friday!” Scott beamed at him, blushing slightly as he finally looked at Deucalion. “Uh, sorry about the yelling.”

“It is no bother. Jubilation should be shared, though many would say the library is not the place for such exuberant delight - except, of course, unless it is to be found in the literature,” Deucalion reassured Scott as he focused his attention back on Stiles. “I assure you, were I not in charge I, too, would be hard pressed not to shout out my joy. Seems congratulations are in order for us all.”

Scott turned to Stiles with excitement. “He said yes?!”

Stiles laughed and nodded. “He said yes.”

“Dude!”

They high-fived while Deucalion laughed beside them. Both boys quickly bid their goodbyes, Scott making his way back over to Boyd for one final quick chat, before they made their way out of the library. They stepped out of the building, both thinking of their upcoming dates, both too busy talking animatedly to each other to notice the fond looks they were getting from the two men in the library. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
